


He knows how to play an instrument

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike quivered, to afraid of what was about to happen, but still awaiting Bonnie smiled, somewhat comforting Mike. Bonnie soon swiped his hand down, quickly wrapping his fist through Mikes tie, using it to pull him up.</p><p>Bonnie then pulled Mike closer, placing there heads side by side.  Bonnie pressed his soft lips next to Mikes ear. "The gentleman on the phone wasn't lying when he said things get... harder as the nights go on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows how to play an instrument

He was so nervous, so worried what would happen if Foxy got into the office again. It was already so hard for him, just knowing the pirate fox was in the same building.  
As the night carried on, he became paranoid at who might sneak into through the door. Mike was anxious, he was to afraid of what would happen. A slim finger then drapped over the monitor, obviously experienced from playing an instrument frequently.

Mike froze. He looked at the monitor, witch was soon lowered by the mysterious stranger. Mike saw a young, tall well-dressed man with flowing shoulder length purple hair, and a thin pair of glasses with a set of magenta eyes peering out from them. He was bent over, perfectly hiding himself from Mike.

Mike then realized who it was. "How'd you get in here?" he blurted nervously.

"There all kinds of blindspots to the cameras," Replied Bonnie in a sexy brittish voice, "But those aren't the spots I'm interested in." Mike blushed, just as Bonnie stood up.  
"It's come to my attention that you've spent some time with the mutt." Bonnie stated, while.

Mike was frozen, to afraid of how the lavender brit would react to the truth. Mike tried to speak, but Bonnie soon continued.

"No matter, I have a message for you about Freddy Fazbear's."

Mike then awaited for Bonnie to relay the afore mentioned message, all while he slouched back in his chair, only making the sexy brit seem even taller.

Bonnie watched Mike squirm, slowly arrousing him. It almost seemed Foxy wouldn't be his only plaything. Bonnie then raised his hand, gripping Mikes chin. He examined the nervous guards face, treatinng him like a doll. Bonnie grinned, more than pleased with his new friend.

Bonnie removed his hand, then raised his left high above. Mike quivered, to afraid of what was about to happen, but still awaiting Bonnie smiled, somewhat comforting Mike. Bonnie soon swiped his hand down, quickly wrapping his fist through Mikes tie, using it to pull him up.

Bonnie then pulled Mike closer, placing there heads side by side. Bonnie pressed his soft lips next to Mikes ear. "The gentleman on the phone wasn't lying when he said things get... harder as the nights go on."

Mike quivered, just as Bonnie gentley bit down on Mike ear. He drew his head back, lowering the night guard so he could see his face. Mikes face was as red as the blood dripping from his cheek.

"Why Mr. shmidt, you seem to be bleeding... " Bonnie said. Just as Mike seemed most confused, Bonnie licked the blood right off of Mikes suple cheek.

"What if Foxy finds out?" Mike uttered, making Bonnie sexually smile. 

Bonnie The lowered his hand into his vest pocket, drawing a small item. Mike watched as his soon to be master raised a lolli-pop between their lips. Bonnie Then began to rub his pale pink tongue over then red lolli, massageing and teasing it in every direction.

Mikes heart stopped as he watched, completely entranced by his skilled tongue. Against all thought, Mike licked his lips. Bonnie quickly took notice and smiled. He then lowered his free hand to Mikes hip, drawing the naive young mans torch.

Mike watched as Bonnie raised it near his face, teasing his own lip with its end. As Mikes jaw subtly, pressed his lips against his. He then backed off to iluminate the left window with Mikes torch, to reveal a horny pirate fox pressed up against the window.

Foxy licked his lips, already panting just by knowing what Bonnie was going to do to Mike. Mike stared through the glass, just as Bonnie began to unworking the naive you guards buckle.

Mike slowly glanced back to Bonnie, quickly takeing notice of what he was doing. "Wh- What are you doing." he asked nervously.

After Bonnie had unzipped and unbuttoned Mikes trousers, he looked up with a smile and replied simply "You." then licked his lips. Even though the power was going down, there was something in the office managing to rise.

"What about Foxy?" Mike asked, making Bonnie smile. He then raised his hand to Mikes chest, then slowly walked his finger down it. Mike watched, as the fingers went lower Mikes intrest grew. It wasn't the only thing growing.

"Well Mike, here at Fazbear entertainment... " Bonnie then he grabbed Mikes crotch with a firm, ready hand "We share."

And after he released, Bonnie raised a lone slender finger up to tug on the waist band of Mikes black, well filled boxer shorts. Mike continued to blush, biting down on his lip, Up until Bonnie glanced up to Mikes young face. "Even though I'm used to guitars, I think I could handle your instrument."

Mike blushed. Seeing, his opurtunity, Bonnie slowly pulled down Mikes boxers and pants. And even though he wasn't the Fazbear bands lead, or even back up vocalist, Bonnie was definetly the most skilled with his tongue. Which Mike soon learned, and that you don't have to be a singer to have a deep throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more stuff like this on my page, as well as fnaf fluff and some non-shipping works.


End file.
